sweet innocence
by SoLongThisIsGospel
Summary: When the volturi comes to fight against the cullens, and the cullens gather their witnesses, a certain boy from the Egyptian coven finds his mate in the small rainy town called forks. the problem? she's human, friends with the wolves, and is painfully oblivious to all the problems around her. Her innocence is what will be the death of her and Benjamin.


**Chapter 1: The beauty around him**

 **Third** **person's point of view**

They say nothing in life is ever simple, that problems will occur no matter what the situation and where you will go, trouble will always follow. Many people are a firm believer of that, key word _believer_. Yet in the small town of forks, on the reservation of La Push they were not believers, because they knew for a fact that it was true, and the only reason for that was that they had proof, proof being a small girl with problems occurring everywhere she went, no matter how good of a person she was or happy life she was living.

She was no taller then 5 feet, small size but a big personality. With dark brown eyes that looked almost black and equally as dark long brown hair that almost touched her waist. She looked younger than she actually was, being 18 years old and looking as though she were 15, then again she acted as though she were 15 and much younger. She was childish, always running around and playing games she used to play as when she was a kid and never stopped her wild imagination. She loved reading and nature and writing, enjoyed gardening far too much and loved to play with the local La Push children, all around she was a well liked person, yet this was not the problem.

the problem was that trouble always followed her, wether she was walking down the street or simply going to the library to study, problems always occurred. Although she was painfully oblivious to it all, and that seemed to worry the people of la push, mainly her big pack of wolves.

"Delilah!" Jacob yelled as he chased the small girl down the stairs, having the advantage of speed thanks to his wolf genes yet somehow still being slower than the small girl who always danced out of his reach

"Jake it's just for a little while" she insisted, grabbing her bag and jacket quickly as she raced out the door.

pushing himself to be quicker, Jacob once again tried to grab her, failing just as always. He watched as she giggled excitedly looking back at him with sparkling eyes before skipping ahead.

"Delilah it's not safe! You shouldn't be going out," Jacob yelled after her, worried about what problems might raise if he let her go.

Her laughter rang through his ears, watching as she finally came to a stop, her old fashioned bright yellow dress swung with the suddent moment she made, coming to a stop a few seconds later. The dirt kicking up from her rapid stop and landing on her pastel yellow converse.

"It's just the library don't be silly, besides seth is going with me" she smiled, watching as jakes eyes softened at the sight.

"doesn't matter Delilah, it's not safe to go out, i thought sam and i already explained this to you" jacob sighed, walking towards her slowly, making sure he was cautious so she wouldn't run. When he saw that she made no move to run he got closer. Even though he was no longer apart of sam's pack they made a mutual agreement to both protect Delilah at all costs. its the only thing they actually agree on.

he stood a good distance away from her yet if anyone were to be watching them from afar, the situation would be comical. A small girl always managing to dodge the man that towered over her by a good few feet. it was like watching a lion stalk his prey but the prey was taunting the lion.

"you never told me why its not safe you just said that it wasn't, thats not a good enough reason"

"i shouldn't have to give you a reason, you should just follow orders like the pack and imprints do."

"you seem to forget that I'm neither of those" she answered softly,

"all the more reason to protect you" he replied back stubbornly not looking away from her intensive stare. She pouted and dug her hands into her bag, bringing out a small expensive phone, shining it at him.

"i have a phone, with all the pack numbers in it, so if anything happens i'll call straight away but common' Jacob it's just for a few hours!" she pleaded, her eyes slightly watering at being rejected which made him flinch.

If there was one thing that the pack couldn't stand, it was seeing Delilah cry. The only reason for that being was that she hardly cried, ever. She was always happy and kind, putting others before herself happily and helping others when they were in need. she was content with everything she had and lived a happy life, always being positive. So when she cried, it was heartbreaking. Seeing the broken expression on her face, the hopelessness when she cried, it's something the pack vowed to never be the cause of. Jacob knew they was no way Delilah was going to cry over something as minimal as this, she had to be the strongest girl he knew other than leah but he still didn't want to take any chances.

"hey hey, calm down. no need to get too upset" he soothed, walking in front of her, grabbing her shoulders and bending down slightly so he could look her in the eye, to get his point across.

"i didn't mean to make you upset but you know i just get like this because me and the pack are dealing with some stuff right now with the cullens and it's not entirely safe for you to go out and about"

she nodded, watery eyes watching Jacob

"But, if you really want to go, _Just_ to the library, and you keep seth with you at all times and text me when you get there and leave, you're free to go."

He Prepared himself for what was to come, which was Delilah throwing herself into his arms, hugging him tightly, her arms wrapped around his neck. He happily slipped his arms around her waist, smiling when he heard her giggling.

"Thank you thank you thank you! I promise I'll do all of that, Jake okay, now I gotta go because Seth is waiting for me at the border line" she giggled happily, giving him one last hug before running off.

He watched her run away, smiling to himself before shaking his head. She will be the death of him.

* * *

Benjamin didn't know what he was looking for. Or if he was supposed to look in the first place yet he got this eerie feeling, the kind of feeling where you know you have to do something but you forgot what. It was nagging at the back of his mind, feeling as though electricity was flowing through his veins because he could not keep still. Amun, his creator, could sense his unease, and suggested that Benjamin go hunt, which for some reason the small pixie like girl alice refused he do. She just gave him a knowing smile and told him to go for a walk, but not to hunt, to simply see the _beauty_ around him, and that will solve what he was looking for. Knowing she was a seer, he did not refuse.

He walked through the forest, simply gazing up at the tree tops and focusing his eye sight on the small droplets of water running down several plants which were caused by the constant rain in the small town. Although he didn't mind it at all, the weather, it was a change from the typical Egyptian weather he was used to seeing so he didn't complain. He wondered if it is always this gloomy in this small lonely town, sure it hid what they truly were yet it seemed depressing, too depressing for his mischievous upbeat attitude. He would hate to live here.

He continued to walk, keeping Carlisle's warning in mind to stay on _their side_ of the border that separates them from the wolves, or what Rosalie insists on calling them, "mutts", he found himself calling them that too from time to time because of the way they smelled. The alpha of the pack constantly visited Edwards newborn mate Bella and their daughter, and he found his nose crinkling in disgust every time the alpha passed him. Though he had nothing against the alpha, in fact he felt that he was a good honest person that he would have surely befriended, had the alpha not been so judgmental because of his lack of diet and because the smell still got to him. The only wolf that he had actually put the smell aside for was the smallest of the pack. Seth. That boy didn't smell as bad as the alpha and his sister, and he had the childlike innocence about him that Benjamin couldn't get mad or prejudice at. Amun did not like that he was so fond of the wolf but Benjamin never cared much for his opinion anyways.

Benjamin knew he was pushing it when he walked close along the border but he ignored that fact because he heard and smelled seth near by and he found himself growing incredibly bored so why not talk to his favorite wolf? he followed the awful scent but found himself freezing when he caught the faintest whiff of a peculiar scent. as he drew nearer the scent grew stronger and unbearable, not in a bad way but almost in a good but too good manner. it made Benjamin's throat burn like no other human blood he ever encountered before. He knew it was human because of the faint heart beat he heard, hearing a ghost of a musical laugh grow closer and close. Before he knew what he was doing he jogged to the border line that was just mere feet away and gave a pained smile at the wolf who was on the other side but his smile quickly vanished as he took the scene in front of him. A human girl stood by the familiar wolf softly running her hand along the top of seth's head, to which she had to stand on the tips of her toes for. her big brown eyes were squinted her laughing at the wolf who eagerly leaned into her touch, not noticing Benjamin at all because he had his eyes closed. She was beautiful for a human, seeing as his kind was the most beautiful creatures in the world as no human was as beautiful as they could ever be but she was attractive, more so then most of her fellow humans. Had she been turned she would have probably given Rosalie a run for her money. But all the while he was studying her beauty, his throat burned. It felt like he was in the pits of hell burning in agony, his craving intensified and he would have lunged for the human on instinct. She seemed to notice his staring for she slowly turned her head towards him, eyes widening comically and mouth parting open before settling into a easy going, peace full grin. All the while still petting seth, she let a breathy "hello", voice soft and smooth, almost like music to his ears. He would have probably gone unnoticed and disappeared before her eyes but that had been impossible with seth snapping his wolf head up and watching Benjamin's every movement with cautious eyes.

He did not know that he let out a growl from the blood lust, which was probably what snapped seth into reality for in one swift movement seth snapped his teeth dangerously close to the girls neck, grabbing ahold the back of the girl's dress and swinging her backwards, he soft, fragile, body landing on the back of seth's back with panicked and shaky movements, gripping his fur. And before Benjamin could make another move, seth turned and fled, running as if his life depended on it. He Was about to lunge and go after the wolf but leah, seth's sister in her wolf form jumped in front of him and let out the loudest snarl he's heard yet from any of the wolves, not stopping till Benjamin turned to leave, but not before sending her a harsh glare and a scoff. He would run back to his precious friends the Cullens, but he would also intercept Jacob should he be there. He demanded to see the owner of the magnificent blood, the magnificent girl, his magnificent mate.


End file.
